


Proof That Dipper Pines Has a Girlfriend

by MichaelaLoell



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelaLoell/pseuds/MichaelaLoell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing that Dipper's classmates don't believe that he actually has a girlfriend back in Gravity Falls, Pacifica decides to prove her existence to them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof That Dipper Pines Has a Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was suggested by Tumblr user mxxymx. Unfortunately it took me a while to actually get around to writing it as I hadn't been feeling well for the longest time. Enjoy!

Dipper had gotten used to bullies and people teasing him as he grew up, since it had been happening for literally as long as he could remember.  He’d always been the strange, sweaty, paranoid kid who was a social pariah to the general population.  Just because he was used to it, though, didn’t mean that his twin sister was going to just sit back and allow it to happen.  Not without a fight, that is.  No matter how many times Dipper asked her to leave it alone, Mabel was always ready to charge in and defend his honor if need be.  It just so happened that this was one of those such events.

“Have you even ever had a girlfriend, Dipshit?” some overly-beefed Neanderthal in a football jersey asked, hanging annoyingly over Dipper’s shoulder as he tried to retrieve his books for his next class.

“Shut up, Dan,” Dipper mumbled.  He could easily argue with the boy and insist that yes, he _did_ in fact have a girlfriend, but he figured it wasn’t worth his time of day.

His sister, on the other hand…

“Hey!” Mabel piped up, slamming her locker, which was right beside Dipper’s (they were arranged alphabetically), shut.  “I’ll have you know he does have a girlfriend, thank you very much!”

“Mabel, you don’t have to…” Dipper said quietly, but he was drowned out by Dan’s response.

“Oh yeah?  Doubt it!”

Mabel’s temper was quickly rising, along with her voice as she replied, “He does!  She lives in Oregon!  She’s beautiful, popular, rich, smart, and twenty times better than any of the girls here, present company excluded!”

Dan scoffed.  “Suuure.  What’s this girl’s name, then?”

“Pacifica Northwest!” Mabel immediately shot back.  However, this caused Dan to start laughing.

“You seriously expect me to believe that he has a hot rich girlfriend in the Pacific Northwest called _Pacifica Northwest_?”

Mabel bristled.  “Well, it’s true!”

Dan just kept laughing.  “Yeah, sure, I believe you,” he said with heavy sarcasm as he turned to leave, purposefully knocking into Dipper with his shoulder as he did.

After he was gone, Mabel turned to her brother.  “Sorry bro,” was all she had to offer.  Dipper shrugged.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter, let’s just get to class.”

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon Dipper was Skyping with Pacifica as he did his Trigonometry homework.

“So I had to deal with a little bit of a gnome problem the other day,” Pacifica said, painting her nails on the computer screen.  She had her laptop laying on her bed and she was sitting across from it concentrating on not spilling the nail polish all over her comforter as she adorned her toes with a sparkly pink.

“Oh?” Dipper asked, looking up momentarily from his textbook.

“Yeah, those notes you emailed me a while back really came in handy.  How did you even figure out the leaf blower thing?”

“It’s a long story,” Dipper answered, looking back down at the problem he was working on.  “Hey, what’s sine over cosine again?”

“Tangent,” she supplied, taking a moment to admire her handiwork before capping the bottle of polish.

Suddenly Dipper’s door burst open and Mabel walked in, causing both him and Pacifica to jump.

“Hey Dipper, have you seen my bedazzler?  I can’t find it anywhere!” she asked as she walked over to his desk.

“Mabel, why in any situation on the entirety of planet earth would I ever have your bedazzler?” Dipper asked, annoyed at his twin’s sudden intrusion.

“I dunno, maybe you finally developed a sense of fashion?” Mabel supplied.  She then looked down at the computer and waved at the girl on the other side.  “Hey Paz!”

Pacifica waved back, amused at the twins’ banter.  “Hey Mabel!”

“So has Dip n’ Dot told you about what happened at school today?” Mabel asked. Pacifica shook her head, curious.

“No, he hasn’t.  What happened at school today?”

Dipper shrugged.  “No big deal, some meat-head was teasing me about not having a girlfriend and he didn’t believe Mabel when she tried to tell him about you.”

“No big deal?  Dipper, this jerk-face didn’t think you were good enough to land someone as awesome as Pacifica and we were both humiliated in the process of me trying to defend your honor!  I’d say that’s a big deal!” Mabel said, seeming slightly offended by how offhanded Dipper was being about the situation.

“Mabel, I’m used to this kind of stuff, you don’t have to try to defend me at every turn!” Dipper insisted.  He then turned to the computer monitor, only to see a contemplative look on Pacifica’s face.  “Paz, what’s wrong?”

Pacifica’s eyes snapped up to the webcam and she put on a soft smile.  “Nothing, I’m fine, I’m just worried about you, that’s all!”

Dipper rolled his eyes.  “I can take care of myself guys, seriously!”  He then turned to Mabel.  “You, out!  I have homework to do!”

“Ugh, fine!  I can tell when I’m not wanted!” Mabel said as she turned to leave.  “Bye Pacifica!” she called over her shoulder as she shut the door.

Once she was out Pacifica spoke up again.  “I should get going now, actually.  I have a lot of AP work I’ve been putting off.”

“Okay, well I’ll talk to you later, then,” Dipper said, smiling at his girlfriend.

She nodded.  “Seeya!  Text me if you need any help with your trig, ‘kay?”

“Will do!  And Pacifica?”

“Yeah?”

“I really can take care of myself just fine.”

Pacifica smiled softly.  “I know.”

 

* * *

 

A few days later at school Dipper was simply walking down the hallway when suddenly he saw Mabel barreling towards him at top speed.  “Whoa!” he exclaimed, startled by her sudden urgency.  “What’s going on?”

Mabel shrieked and grabbed his arm, pulling him roughly back the way she had come.  “You won’t believe it this is the best now no one will be able to deny it anymore just you see this is so awesome!” Mabel’s words all came out as one super-excited and barely comprehensibly sentence.  Dipper was still confused as Mabel pulled him up towards a crowd that had formed randomly in the hallway.

As they made their way through Dipper heard phrases like “who is she?” and “she’s looking for _who?_ ”  He wasn’t sure what to expect to see when they reached the center of the group.  He certainly hadn’t expected to see his girlfriend, of all people, though.

“Pacifica?  What are you doing here?” he asked, confusion clear on his face.

Pacifica turned towards him and smiled when she heard his voice.  “Hey Dipper!  I’m just here to clear up some confusion there might have been for some students here on whether I existed or not!”

Dipper frowned, irritated.  “I told you I could handle myself!” he insisted.

“I know you can, but I still wanted to make an appearance just to make sure,” she replied, stepping closer to him.  “Plus, I figured it’d be nice to take a surprise trip down to see you!”

Dipper sighed.  “So you seriously just took a trip in the middle of the week from Gravity Falls to Piedmont just to rub it in people’s faces that you’re my girlfriend?”

Pacifica smirked.  “Pretty much, yeah.  And do this, since I can’t do it over Skype…”  And with that she reached up and pulled Dipper down to her level by his shirt collar, closing the gap and giving him a very forceful, very _public_ kiss.

However embarrassed he was, though, Dipper couldn’t help but enjoy this a little bit.  After all, it isn’t every day that you get the chance to make out with a girl like Pacifica Northwest in front of your whole school.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos, comment, yadda yadda yadda. You know the drill. Follow me on tumblr at margaret-peggycarter.


End file.
